The use of mobile communications networks has increased over the last decade. Operators of the mobile communications networks have increased the number of base stations in order to meet an increased demand for service by users of the mobile communications networks. The operators of the mobile communications network wish to reduce the running costs of the base station. One option to do this is to implement a radio system as an antenna-embedded radio forming an active antenna array. Many of the components of the antenna-embedded radio may be implemented on one or more chips.